As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), we contribute data from patients entered into various group protocols. We have made a major contribution to protocol No. 4, which is a protocol to evaluate the relative efficacy of radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation and total mastectomy alone in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes. A comparison between radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation is also made in those with positive ancillary nodes. Patients have also been entered into protocol No. 7A, which evaluates L-PAM vs. L-PAM plus 5-FU and protocol No. B-08, which is a trial to compare the worth of L-PAM plus 5-FU plus methotrexate vs. L-PAM plus 5-FU. The present application seeks funding: (a) to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) protocol No. B-09: a trial to determine whether the antiestrogen tamoxifen, when combined with chemotherapy, improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone; and (2) protocol No. B-10: a trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs. chemotherapy alone. In addition, the NSABP membership has decided because of its unique membership to implement adjuvant protocols for primary colonic and rectal carcinomas. The group has the same capability to accomplish this as it has done for breast cancer. This institution will participate in such protocols. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.